ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Shooting Stars
PLOT The episode begins with the plumbers fight a group of nitromancers but they are losing the fight.Meanwhile Ben,Kevin and Gwen are joy riding in Kevins car the team are at a abandoned road with no one in sight so the team want to test Kevins new transformation station were these big exhausts come out Ben tells Kevin that his going to get out of the car and race Kevin as Jetray ben jumps out of the car and quickly turns into jetray then the race begins Kevin activates the Boost and leaves jetray behind but Ben then picks up speed and catches up to Kevin but Gwen recieves a distress call from the plumbers saying they need their help at planet eculumbrium.The team head their in kevins ship they find the nitromancers fighting the plumbers Kevin,Ben and Gwen are ready for battle the team discover that the planets air is breathable Ben turns into Echo-Echo and sonic screams to the nitromancers then Echo-Echo multiplies himself to 5 Echos and they form a circle around the nitromancers and scream the nitromancers flee the plumbers thank the team for their help Ben as Echo Echo asks why the plumbers turn out the Forever Knights who want to steal an artifact to free their leader lord Enoch the knights stun the team with some sleeping gas and capture them the team wake up and find them selves tied up in these steel ropes Ben tries to reach the infimatrix and transforms into Rath fights of the knights and then he frees Kevin then he and Kevin are fighting the knights but Gwen is nowhere to found then Kevin remebers hearing the Knights say that they are going to force Gwen to use her mana abilties to give life to the artifact called The Key to free lord Enoch Ben then transforms into a new alien called Teleportal a lemur like alien that has the ability to teleport any where and every where he likes teleportal then teleports him and kevin to Gwen´s location.Meanwhile Gwen is with the Knights and they are forcing her to use her mana abilities to activate The Key Ben and Kevin appear and they attack the knights Ben discovers that teleportal´s tail can be used as a weapon his tail can catch the knights and whiplash them the knights are defeated but one knight makes Gwen launch her mana abilities at The Key then the knight frees lord Enoch Ben turns into Swampfire then turns into Ultimate Swampfire then he meets Enoch again they face off and Enoch tells Ben that he has grown But not Grown on power he creats a sword from his electrical power Ben melts the sword then the two throw punches Ben throws a fire ball at Enoch it hits him and Enoch goes flying the Ben runs toward Enoch and and throws blows at him non-stop Gwen tells Ben to stop But ben does not stop then Ben throws one more punch and destroys Enoch´s indestructible armor and sends Enoch crashing and stoping on a wall Ben transforms back to normal and explained to Gwen that he just punching to break his armor the team sends Enoch to the null void the episode ends with Ben,Gwen and Kevin racing eachother Gwen on her mana field Kevin in his car and Ben as XLR8 and the loser has to sit in Kevins back seat Major Events *Lord Enoch returns *Ben turns into Teleportal for the first time Infimatrix alien Debuts *Teleportal Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin Villains *The forever knights *Lord Enoch Aliens used *Jetray *Echo-Echo *Rath *Teleportal *Swampfire *XLR8 Category:Episodes